The present invention relates to a device for the automatic shut-off of equipment""s stand-by power and more particularly a device for the automatic shut-off of equipment""s stand-by power which can switch on or off the power for a set of electric and electronic appliances in a state of waiting for use.
Generally the commercial alternating current is supplied to the individual electric and electronic appliances via the plugs. Those electric and electronic appliances use the commercial alternating current supplied through the plugs as the power source, and the alternating current to the appliances is shut off by operating the power switches allocated to the individual appliances during the waiting or non-service time. In such a conventional case of cutting power with plugs still inserted in the receptacles, a significant amount of energy can be lost because many of modern electric appliances consume some electric current supplied through the plugs for quick start-up even during the sleeping hours at night. Thus, it is recently recommended that the plugs for electric appliances not in service be detached to save energy. It is very inconvenient and troublesome to disconnect all the plugs of electric and electronic appliances connected to the commercial alternating line, specially when the number of those appliances is large.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for the automatic shut-off of equipment""s stand-by power which is operated based on photosensitivity in a reliable manner so that supply of alternating current to the electric and electronic apparatuses is conducted in the daytime but automatically cut off specially at night or during the sleeping hours.
The above object is achieved by a device for the automatic shut-off of equipment""s stand-by power according to the present invention, which devise includes the first and second lines for supplying the commercial alternating current, the first and second relays for switching the contacts of the first and a second lines respectively and a power switching controller for successively switching the contacting states of the first and second relays depending on the presence/absence of the light detected to thereby allow or shut off the commercial alternating current through the first and second lines.